L's Apology
by Geeks in Pink
Summary: ""Ryuuzaki, please, listen to me!" Light whined, the chain on his wrist jingling as they both walked. "Not until you say sorry!" L growled in a reply." What has Light done to annoy L? Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe some fluff.


**A/N: First off, this fic was**  
**Written. By. Sam.**  
**Anyway, this is like, the first LxLight FanFiction I've done, so please, go easy on me. XD I'm not into all the smart-speak L uses, either. **  
**Songfic! Song = The Scientist by Coldplay.**  


* * *

  
_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_  
_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

"Ryuuzaki, please, listen to me!" Light whined, the chain on his wrist jingling as they both walked. "Not until you say sorry!" L growled in a reply. He was so sick of Light and his bossing about. L just wanted to eat his cake and drink his tea with the over the top amount of sugar. Light sighed and grabbed L by the elbow and L only scowled turning around to lean against the wall and slide down it, sitting in his usual odd position.

_**I had to find you**_  
_**Tell you I need you**_  
_**Tell you I've set you apart**_

"I don't need to say sorry, Ryuuzaki." Light sighed, leaning down in front of his chain-mate. "Fine then," L started "I'm raising your Kira percentage to 55%. That's a lot, Kira-kun." Light was stunned. All because of this little problem, his Kira percentage was raised? I'm not putting up with this. Light though, sighing. "I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki. Please, just… Stop it. I don't know why I need to say sorry."

_**Tell me your secrets**_  
_**And ask me your questions**_  
_**Oh, let's go back to the start**_

"Can we not just stop this all and go back? Rewind to before I did anything?" L shook his head sadly as Light said this. A mix of anger and sadness was apparent in Light's eyes, and it was killing him. Wasn't he usually good at hiding his emotions? If so, why was he showing them to his enemy now? "But, Kira-kun, what you did cannot be undone, and you know that." L looked down and started biting on the top of his thumb.

_**Running in circles**_  
_**Coming up tails**_  
_**Heads on the science apart**_

"We're just going around in circles here, Ryuuzaki. Please, just…" Light was cut off by a small growl. L wasn't pleased with what he was hearing. He turned his head away from Light's view and frowned slightly. That was the most emotion he had shown in the past hour that Light had been trying to talk to him during.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
_**It's such a shame for us to part**_  
_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

"C'mon Ryuu-. L. I don't want to be apart. It hurts me, y'know?" Light sighed sadly. L just huffed more and mumbled "We're not apart. You're right next to me." Light chuckled slightly at his apparent 'lovers' comment. "No, I don't mean physically apart, L. I mean emotionally. You're cutting yourself off from me, and that's being emotionally apart." L nodded in understanding. He wasn't good with emotions, so he didn't exactly understand what Light meant when he said they were apart. It was obvious they were together.

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

_**I was just guessing**_  
_**At numbers and figures**_  
_**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

"C'mon, L." Light sighed. He'd almost given up on trying to get the older detective to talk to him, to actually listen to him for once. Pulling L into a tight hug, frowning into the other mans neck. "Just.. Stop making everything so complicated." Light sighed.

_**Questions of science**_  
_**Science and progress**_  
_**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

Even though he tried to, a lot, L couldn't force down the blush that appeared on his face. "Light.." He mumbled, dropping the formalities he usually used. "B-but… You said…" L mumbled again, trying to make sense of everything. Light had done something bad, and he had to apologise. Now his emotions were getting all confused all because of one hug.

_**Oh tell me you love me**_  
_**Come back and haunt me**_  
_**Oh and I rush to the start**_

"L…" Light started quietly. "I love you, and you know that." All L could do was sit there and blush, pushing away the urge to put his arms around the younger boys torso as well. This feeling was killing him, but he wasn't going to give into it any time soon.

_**Running in circles**_  
_**Chasing our tails**_  
_**Coming back as we are**_

"I'm sorry, L." Light finally said. The raven-haired mans face lit up quickly and he hugged the younger boy finally. "Finally, Light." He sighed happily, leaning back and placing a soft, chaste kiss on the other boys mouth. "I love you too." He then mumbled, looking down.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
_**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**_  
_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start**_

Earlier that evening:

_"Light-kun, could you please get me some more cake from the tray next to you?" L asked, his eyes skimming the computer screen in front of him quickly. Light just frowned and stared at the older detective._  
_"Shouldn't you cut back on how much sugar you eat in a day?" These words hit L like a tonne of bricks. Light, his 'lover', knew how much the raven-haired man loved his sugar and cake. He wouldn't let anyone take them away from him. _  
_L stood up swiftly, ignoring the stares he got from other people and stormed out the room. "Ryuuzaki!" Light shouted, frowning._  
_"How could you, Light? Cut back on sugar? Me? No!" Was the answer he got. It all then led to the beginning. The start of this whole thing._


End file.
